Maldito Teddy
by Raysha
Summary: Victoire se pone de parto y toda la familia Weasley está muy emocionada. Pero, un momento, ¿dónde está Teddy? Regalo para ladyluna10.


Disclaimer: El potterverso es de J. K. Rowling y yo no me lucro al utilizarlo.

Este fic participa en el Amigo invisible Navideño 2016-2017 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Dedicatoria: Este fic está dedicado con mucho cariño a ladyluna10. Espero que esto se acerque (al menos un poco xD) a lo que pedías y que te guste. :)

* * *

NdA: ¡Hola! Antes de leer, un par de cosas:

1) He redistribuido un poco San mungo. Ahora la quinta planta pertenece a maternidad y embarazo y la sexta (añadida por mí xD) pasa a ser la de la cafetería y regalos.

2) Nunca he presenciado un parto, ni mucho menos lo he vivido. Lo que he puesto ha sido muy implícito, pero si veis cualquier fallo tonto, es la pura inexperiencia. Lo he intentado investigar todo, pero si no lo has vivido, creo que no es lo mismo.

¡Y, dicho esto, a leer!

* * *

Maldito Teddy

Victoire caminaba por aquel apacible y frondoso bosque.

Nada podía ser más perfecto: los pájaros cantaban sus alegres e incomprensibles cancioncillas, la brisa fresca silbaba mientras un sol brillaba en el cielo, el aire se sentía puro y limpio…

La muchacha sonreía, encantada ante tal paisaje. Allí se sentía bien, libre, ligera.

Muy ligera…

De pronto, oyó una leve corriente de agua fluyendo. Primero siguió el sonido y después vio el riachuelo de aguas cristalinas que serpenteaba entre unas rocas.

La joven no pudo evitar correr hacia él. Cuando llegó, se sentó enfrente y lo tocó con el dedo. El agua estaba fresca. Metió los pies en ella. Sonrió.

Pero entonces algo cambió.

Las aguas, hasta entonces calmas, empezaron a moverse cada vez más, sorprendiendo a Victoire. En cuestión de segundos, el líquido empezó a subir por sus tobillos hasta alcanzar sus pantorrillas, y siguió ascendiendo. Notó cómo el agua se embravecía cada vez más y cómo empezaba a cubrirla entera.

Y de pronto se sintió pesada. Muy pesada.

Perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia adentro.

Y la aparentemente inofensiva charca se la tragó.

Victoire se despertó con un gritito y una sensación de terrible malestar en el cuerpo. No era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de sueños, pero sí era la única en el que se ahogaba.

Era el primero en el que aparecía agua.

Y entonces la notó: el agua todavía no se había ido.

¿Acaso seguía soñando? No podía ser.

La chica miró hacia abajo y entonces vio un charquito de líquido en su cama. Y también notó que ella estaba mojada.

Rápidamente comprendió.

Por unos momentos se quedó ahí, quieta, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ninguna de las clases de preparación al parto a las que había asistido le había instruido sobre qué hacer en aquellos pequeños lapsus. Aquellos momentos en los que, paralizados cuerpo y mente, no se tenía idea de qué hacer, qué rumbo tomar.

Afortunadamente, supo reponerse. Miró hacia el otro lado de la cama para despertar a su marido y contarle la gran noticia.

No vio nada, así que, extrañada, tocó el lugar. Se estremeció. Estaba angustiosamente frío.

¿Qué ocurría?

Pero en esos momentos no había tiempo para pensar; con determinación, se levantó de la cama —no sin algo de dificultad— y se dirigió a la chimenea de la cocina. Al llegar frente a ella, asomó la cabeza.

—¿Mamá? —titubeó, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

No se oyó respuesta.

Probó varias veces más llamando a sus progenitores, pero siguió sin oírse nada. Y entonces Victoire decidió que no iba a perder más tiempo.

Sabía que la regañarían bastante duramente por aquello, pero una situación así lo requería. Cogió un puñado de polvos Flu y se metió en la chimenea.

—¡El Refugio! —gritó.

En cuestión de segundos, ya estaba allí. Jadeando un poco, salió de la chimenea. Al fin y al cabo, se suponía que no era muy recomendable viajar cuando se estaba a punto de dar a luz, pero la Red Flu era una excepción; estaba estadísticamente probado por muchas ansiosas embarazadas. O eso había leído en Corazón de Bruja.

La muchacha se apoyó en la pared y pensó. Tenía que ir a despertar ella misma a sus padres. ¡Ella! Si se lo hubieran dicho algún tiempo antes, hubiera mandado a esa persona a tomar viento. Pero la chica pensó que, si ellos no estaban en un momento tan importante de su vida, no se lo perdonarían jamás.

Suspiró. Ella no debería estar haciendo esas cosas. Es más, en aquel momento estaría siendo llevada —preferiblemente en brazos— por su marido al hospital y sin preocupación alguna.

Acababa de recordarlo.

—Vic, acaban de llamarme del Departamento de Aurores. Seguimos teniendo problemas con esos malditos traficantes —le había dicho.

—Debes ir, ¿verdad? —le había contestado ella, con un tinte de tristeza en la voz.

—Si no quieres que vaya, lo entenderé. Puedo avisar y…

—Calla y ve, tonto —le interrumpió la chica, sonriéndole e intentando ocultar su resignación.

—¿Estarás bien?

—Que sí.

Sí, la Victoire de hacía varias horas tenía la más absoluta razón: estaba perfectamente. Sólo le faltaba el gin-tonic para estar en la gloria.

Se quitó esos pensamientos absurdos de la mente y decidió guardarlos para expresárselos en voz alta, sarcásticamente, a quien primero se lo pusiera en bandeja. Se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres y abrió la puerta sin contemplaciones.

Ambos estaban dormidos, parecían angelitos. O eso hubiera pensado ella si no le pesara hasta el alma.

—¡Que estoy de parto!

El chillido que profirió fue comparable a los de la abuela Molly cuando James estaba en sus mejores tiempos de bromista.

—¿Qué? —gritó su padre, que acababa de despertarse, y no de muy buen humor.

Victoire alzó una ceja y vio cómo sus padres se desperezaban, esperando a que asimilaran lo que acababa de decir.

En ese momento, ambos parecieron darse cuenta de la situación, porque se levantaron rápidamente.

—¡Que está de parto! —gritaron a dúo.

«¡Aleluya!».

Entonces, unos pasos se oyeron y la puerta —que estaba entornada— se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una despeinada y malhumorada Dominique. Con malas pulgas, preguntó:

—¿Qué demonios son esos gritos?

—¡Que está de…! —se apresuraron a contestar Bill y Fleur.

Dominique los interrumpió.

—¿Creéis que no lo sé? ¡Hasta la abuela se habrá enterado! ¿Por qué no dejamos de hacer el tonto y vamos a San Mungo?

Todos asintieron, de acuerdo, y Dominique abandonó la habitación para prepararse.

—Pog ciegto, cagiño, ¿cómo has llegado?

—No estoy tan desvalida como crees, mamá. —Victoire intentó zafarse de la pregunta. Esto le recordó a cuando ella y Teddy se comían los brownies de la abuela y los interrogaban.

Maldito Teddy. ¿Dónde se había metido?

—Me gefiego a la fogma en la que has llegado —insistió su madre con severidad.

—Por la chimenea —respondió rápidamente, con un hilo de voz.

Escandalizada, Fleur se volvió completamente hacia su hija y empezó a sermonearla.

—Pero… ¿cómo puedo tener una hija tan inconsciente? ¿Tú sabes lo que puede…?

—Cariño, ¿por qué no terminas de vestirte? —Bill acudió en la ayuda de la joven, que estaba desesperada—. Será mejor que vayamos a San Mungo lo antes posible.

—Gracias, papá.

El aludido, entonces, pareció recordar algo, porque se puso serio y preguntó:

—¿Dónde está Teddy?

Victoire suspiró y contestó, resignada:

—Esta noche tenía una misión bastante urgente.

—¿Qué? —se indignó Bill—. ¿En una misión? Pero ¿de qué va ese niñato?

—Cagiño, tegmina de pgepagagte —atajó Fleur, ya lista para salir.

—Sí, sí, si yo termino, ¡pero es que él ni ha empezado! —gruñó el hombre—. Dime, Fleur, ¿a ti te parece normal?

—Quegido, ¿tú gecuegdas cuando Louis nació? ¡Tú…!

—¡Eso es diferente! —la interrumpió él—. Yo tenía justificación, pero él… él…

—Papá, mamá, todo muy bien pero, en teoría, soy yo la que estoy dando a luz. ¿Por qué no discutimos en San Mungo? —Victoire ya estaba más que harta.

—¡Eso, vamos! —gritó Dominique, que se hallaba ya en la puerta de salida.

Los aludidos, algo avergonzados, se apresuraron a salir de la casa. Cuando salieron de las barreras de protección que no permitían la aparición y desaparición, Victoire cerró los ojos y…

—¡Ah, ni hablag! —exclamó Fleur, que la había visto—. ¡Ya te ha bastado con la chimenea!

—Mamá, eso sólo retrasa las cosas… —se quejó la muchacha.

—Me da igual.

Así que, bajo las órdenes de Fleur, se dirigieron al coche de Bill, que estaba aparcado bastante cerca. Todos montaron en él, Bill al volante, y partieron hacia la tienda que hacía de entrada al Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.

El ruido del motor del vehículo parecía tener la extraña cualidad de poner los nervios a flor de piel de todo el mundo. Victoire no podía estarse quieta en el asiento, Bill excedía los límites de velocidad y Fleur le rogaba —o más bien le apremiaba— a que fuera más deprisa; Dominique se hallaba relativamente serena en comparación a los demás, pero a veces se le escapaban insultos a conductores que no tenían culpa alguna de su situación.

Por fin y, tras mucho sufrir, estacionaron el automóvil en un aparcamiento cerca del lugar. Bajaron del coche ayudando a Victoire y caminaron hacia la tienda.

Fleur se encargó de hablar con el horrible maniquí que custodiaba la puerta. Y por fin entraron a San Mungo.

Se encaminaron todo lo rápido posible hacia el mostrador. En él, una recepcionista con cara bastante agria los miró por encima de la revista que estaba leyendo.

Bill, con los nervios bastante crispados, se apresuró a aclarar.

—Mi hija va a dar a luz, ¿dónde…?

—¿El estado de su hija le impide levantar la vista? —replicó la mujer—. El cartel lo indica bien claro: quinta planta.

Dominique le lanzó una mirada fulminante antes de seguir a los demás.

* * *

—¡Quiero la epidural! —demandó a una sanadora que pasaba por allí.

—¿Me podría informar de qué es eso, señora Lupin? —preguntó con tono profesional.

No tenía tiempo para explicaciones.

—¡Pues deme una poción contra el dolor, por favor! —rogó ella.

—Lo siento, señora, pero en su estado es altamente peligroso consumir cualquier tipo de poción. Debería saberlo. —Y tras decir eso salió de la habitación con gesto imperturbable, como si le importara más bien poco la desgracia de Victoire.

La chica ahogó un gritito de frustración. Por supuesto que sabía los riesgos de tomar pociones, ella era la primera que se había informado. El mundo se le venía encima.

Su madre, a su lado, le dio el quincuagésimo apretón de compasión en el brazo.

—Tganquila, cagiño. Tú también diste mucho dolog, y no pog eso dejé de teneg hijos.

A Victoire, en ese momento, le importaba una mierda el pasado dolor de su madre. Ahora debía concentrarse en el suyo propio, y más concretamente en la contracción que le acababa de administrar una nueva dosis de sufrimiento.

Entonces, vio a su padre entrar en la sala, seguido por su tío Harry y su prima Rose. Ésta se acercó a ella; tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

—¡Vic! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Soy una superviviente —le devolvió una débil sonrisa.

Rose le tocó el hombro, dándole ánimos, y abandonó la habitación para darle privacidad. Sin embargo, su padre no tenía el mismo tacto, ya que discutía acaloradamente con Harry.

—¿Dónde demonios está? — le preguntó a bocajarro.

—¿Quién? —Harry estaba confuso.

—¿Quién va a ser? ¡Teddy, mi yerno! —se exasperó Bill.

Su interlocutor se rascó la cabeza, todavía aturdido, y le respondió:

—¿No está aquí? —No hizo falta que respondiera—. Por Merlín, ¿dónde lo mandé?

—Todo esto es culpa tuya; deberías haberle dado la baja.

—Él no la pidió —se excusó Harry. Antes de que replicara, Potter continuó—. ¡Es verdad! Está persiguiendo a unos traficantes de polvo de doxy… ¡No sabes los problemas que están dando!

—Eso me da igual —cortó Bill—. ¿Adónde mando el Patronus?

* * *

El auror Lupin se colocó en su puesto y alzó su varita. Lanzó varios hechizos en cadena, cogiendo por sorpresa a sus adversarios, y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar los aturdió a ambos.

Dos menos, se felicitó mentalmente. Rápidamente salió de su escondite, convocó unas chispas verdes —señal con la que se comunicaban los aurores— y esperó a que llegaran refuerzos para que se llevasen a los prisioneros.

Observó con detenimiento a los dos hombres que se hallaban desmayados en el barro. Sus rostros estaban tapados con idénticas capas negras. El joven se estremeció sin poder evitarlo.

Aquella sociedad era muy escurridiza. Se habían librado varias pequeñas batallas y persecuciones, pero nunca conseguían llegar a disolver esa organización tan bien dispuesta. Aquello que pareció a simple vista un juego de niños, algo rutinario, se estaba volviendo un serio problema.

No se sorprendió cuando el sonido de una aparición, al otro lado del callejón, se oyó en el silencio. Contrariamente, Teddy se relajó visiblemente, sabiendo que podía seguir luchando contra más enemigos.

Los pasos de aquella persona se acercaron, y Teddy prácticamente bajó la varita.

Craso error.

El sujeto se colocó frente a él y, en vez de llevarse a los dos aturdidos, como esperaba, apuntó con su varita hacia el pecho del chico.

Teddy estaba demasiado anonadado para reaccionar, pero tenía claras dos cosas: que aquel tipo no tenía, precisamente, intención de mantener una agradable charla con él y que de aquella situación no iba a salir muy fácilmente.

Se concentró en inspirar y espirar, no podía dejar de hacerlo antes de tiempo.

—Te pillé —dijo entonces el hombre, en un susurro que le puso la piel de gallina—. No creas que…

—¿¡Se puede saber dónde demonios estás, desgraciado!?

Teddy se sobresaltó y miró hacia todos lados. Aquella voz…

—Te parece bonito, ¿verdad? —La voz interrumpió sus pensamientos—. ¡Vic está sufriendo por tu culpa y tú tocándote las narices con tu panda de amiguitos suicidas!

Teddy, aún más alucinado, miró mejor. Entonces vio el refulgente Patronus de su suegro, que gritaba a pleno pulmón —en el sentido figurado de la palabra—.

Entretanto, el hombre que estaba a punto de atacarlo antes de la interrumpción permanecía con la mandíbula casi desencajada de la impresión. Y, sin pensar todavía en nada más, antepuso su instinto de auror y le lanzó un hechizo.

—Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero gracias por la bronca y el ridículo que me has hecho pasar, Bill —sonrió Teddy a la figura plateada.

Pero ésta, ajena a sus palabras, continuó hablando:

—Mi hija lo está pasando mal, Edward, así que tienes dos opciones: o vienes a San Mungo antes de la siguiente contracción o voy a buscarte yo y os ayudo a cargaros a todos esos locos. Pero ten en cuenta que, si eliges la segunda opción, no distinguiré entre amigos o enemigos, por muy azul que tengan el pelo.

Entonces fue cuando Teddy reaccionó por fin y se dio cuenta de que aquella situación era de extrema urgencia. Victoire iba a dar a luz y él no estaba con ella.

Repentinamente alterado, salió corriendo del callejón… sin darse cuenta de que tres personas se levantaban trabajosamente del suelo.

—Aurores se hacen llamar —comentó una—. Hace unos años esto no hubiera pasado, no señor. Ahora mismo estaríamos desalmados. Literalmente.

—Sí, qué tiempos —respondió otra—. Esto con el Señor Tenebroso no pasaba.

Todos asintieron, conformes.

* * *

Teddy corrió lejos de la batalla, saliendo directamente a un barrio completamente muggle en el que había gente a decenas. Corrió entre ellos, buscando un sitio discreto para desaparecerse.

—¡Mira, mamá! —oyó decir a una voz infantil—. ¡Es un paje de Papá Noel, que se ha adelantado!

—No, hija, ese no es paje, es un hippie de esos —contestó la mujer que iba a su lado.

Teddy sabía que lo miraban a él, a su túnica y a su pelo exageradamente azul, pero era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Una de sus prioridades era que dejara de salir gente de todas partes, pero eso era difícil de cumplir, al parecer. No debía haber salido corriendo de aquel callejón como primer impulso.

Entonces tuvo una idea. Cruzó una carretera y, al ver un local, entró sin reparos.

En el recibidor, un hombre que estaba como un armario lo recibió.

—¿DNI?

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió el muchacho—. Ah, es que no lo llevo conmigo. Pero puedo darle mi carné de conducir, si quiere.

El portero se encogió de hombros. Teddy sacó su cartera velozmente y enseñó la tarjeta; era algo que siempre llevaba, ya había aprendido la lección una vez.

El portero le hizo pasar con un gesto. Teddy entró al establecimiento.

Y se dio cuenta de por qué el portero le había obligado a enseñar sus documentos.

Lo primero que oyó fue un molesto y repetitivo «chunda, chunda».

Y lo segundo, ya al adentrarse dentro de la discoteca, un vaso de un líquido pegajoso impactándole en la túnica.

* * *

—¿Por qué demonios no aparece? —Bill estaba que echaba chispas—. ¿Estás seguro de que me has dicho bien la dirección, Harry?

El aludido, ya bastante intimidado, asintió repetida y vehementemente.

—Y ¿qué está haciendo, entonces? —Parecía hablar consigo mismo—. ¿Dónde se ha metido ese, ese…?

—Bill, no le des más vueltas, ya apagecegá. —Fleur dejó sola un momento a su hija para acercarse a los dos hombres—. Pgeocúpate de tu hija ahoga.

Bill se acercó a Victoire con cautela.

—Cielo, ¿estás bien?

—Bien, sólo me falta el gin-tonic —respondió con una voz más débil de la que pretendía. Aun así intentó intensificar el sarcasmo rodando los ojos—. Tus amables gritos hacia mi marido son muy estimulantes, papá.

Bill estaba bastante sorprendido por el nada habitual sarcasmo que usaba su hija, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de qué quería decirle.

—Vic, yo, bueno…

Le interrumpió la puerta. Era una matrona, que se dirigió hacia Victoire y le preguntó:

—¿Te parece si comprobamos tu estado? —Y, sin esperar respuesta, miró a Bill, dándole a entender que se marchara.

Éste obedeció y se retiró de la sala, quedándose únicamente Fleur.

Tras una bastante rápida inspección, la mujer vaticinó:

—¡Pero si esto ya está! Ahora, bonita, debes empezar a empujar.

Si Victoire creía que lo que había pasado no podía empeorar, enseguida comprobó que estaba muy equivocada.

* * *

Bastante lejos de allí, en una discoteca, se hallaba el tan buscado yerno. Teddy estaba aún aturdido tras el chapuzón, pero recobró fuerzas y pensó que lo más sensato era, ya que estaba allí, desaparecerse en los servicios. Así, sorteando a gente muy ebria, consiguió llegar a ellos.

Se introdujo en un cubículo, tapándose la nariz y procurando no mirar —había cosas donde no debía haberlas—. Cerró los ojos y se concentró lo más que pudo.

Cuando los abrió, se encontró, aliviado, en el impoluto vestíbulo del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Sin fijarse en nada —ni siquiera en las curiosas miradas a su manchada ropa, que no eran pocas— tomó el ascensor y se dirigió a la planta de maternidad y embarazo que, si no recordaba mal, era la quinta.

Llegó rápidamente a su destino y salió corriendo del ascensor. Tenía tanta adrenalina en el cuerpo que detuvo a una sanadora y le preguntó, casi gritando:

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Vic? —preguntó con urgencia.

—Está ahí —le respondió, señalándole una puerta—. Está siendo muy fuerte. Debe continuar con esa fuerza de voluntad y, teniendo un ser tan querido como usted, seguro que sale adelante.

Extrañado y preocupado por estas palabras, Teddy cuestionó, asustado:

—Pero ¿qué ocurre? ¿Está en una situación de riesgo?

—Claro —le respondió la sanadora, algo descolocada—, creía que usted ya lo sabía. Ese híbrido era muy peligroso.

Y, tras decir esto, la mujer siguió con sus quehaceres. Muy sorprendido, Teddy miró a todas partes. Y en un rótulo en el techo, leyó: «Primera Planta. Daños provocados por criaturas mágicas».

Teddy comprendió y, todavía anonadado, volvió a salir corriendo de allí para coger de nuevo el ascensor.

Volvió a subirse en el elevador, pasando delante de una señora con una extraña deformidad en el rostro. Cuando llegó al piso deseado, se aseguró de estar en la planta correcta y entró en la sala de espera.

La gente lo miró, sorprendida, pero hubo un grupo en especial que portaban miradas acusadoras. Se dirigió hacia ellos a la carrera.

—¡Y ahí está! —oyó murmurar a James, en voz bastante alta.

—¿Dónde…? —preguntó Teddy, jadeando, a toda su familia.

—¡Tú! —Bill se levantó de su asiento, exaltado—. ¿Dónde estabas, maldito?

Pero Teddy, ya harto, lo interrumpió, gritando aún más fuerte:

—¿¡Dónde está Victoire!?

* * *

Victoire tenía la frente sudorosa y se sentía terriblemente dolorida y agotada. No podía más. Se estaba esforzando como nunca, pero aquello parecía no terminar jamás y sentía cómo sus energías se agotaban.

Siguió empujando, intentando parecer incansable. Esperaba no seguir así mucho tiempo.

Y entonces notó algo extraño. Algo cálido que la reconfortó entera y que no conseguía descifrar, algo que la animó a seguir. Una presencia. Una voz.

—¡Vamos, Vic!

Y con ayuda de ese grito de ánimo, con un último esfuerzo todo acabó.

Despertó abruptamente del trance en el que se hallaba sumida; miró a su lado y lo vio: Teddy.

Y supo que, antes incluso de verlo, inconscientemente lo había reconocido.

—Ya está —se oyó la voz de la matrona—. Todo ha terminado.

La joven miró a su marido y ambos sonrieron. Eran felices. Daba igual cómo estuviera cada uno, lo mal que se sentía una y el pésimo aspecto que tenía el otro. Por fin estaban juntos.

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Victoire y, sin poder evitarlo, sollozó por la emoción. En ese momento, la matrona le tendió al niño y ella lo abrazó con ternura.

Era su hijo. Suyo y de Teddy.

Él le quitó al bebé de su regazo y empezó a hacerle carantoñas, cambiando inconscientemente los rasgos de su cara. Y a ella, desde la cama, le pareció algo hermoso.

Y cuando todos empezaron a llegar de la sala de espera para ver al nuevo miembro de la familia, cuando todos se acercaron a él para «presentarse», Victoire los observó y sonrió. No hizo nada más que eso.

Y cuando salió del hospital junto a Teddy y su hijo, Remus, con sendas sonrisas en los labios, no pudo hacer más que repetir lo que ya sabía.

Maldito Teddy, cuánto lo quería.

* * *

NdA2: ¡Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente! Si es así, podéis decírme con un review, y si no, ¡pues también! xD


End file.
